Revenge For Me
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Sasuke liat Naruto dibikin nangis oleh seorang cowok? SasuFemNaru keduaku, oneshoot! review?


**REVENGE FOR ME**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The breads club © …. (author gak tahu, maaf)**

**.**

**Warning: seperti warning-warning di fict lain.**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**Sasu fem Naru slight SasoFemNaru, SaiHina, SasoSaku**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Happy reading….

* * *

><p>Orang bilang, <em>valentine's day<em> adalah hari penuh kasih sayang. Beribu-ribu pasangan akan menyakralkan hari ini dengan memberikan hadiah pada sang kekasih. Biasanya, mereka akan berkencan di sebuah restoran mahal, dengan lilin-lilin kecil sebagai penerangnya. Sang cewek akan memberikan coklat buatannya sendiri dan si cowok akan mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian si cowok akan secara perlahan namun kontinyu mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Wow! Romantisnya!

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis itu!

**Uzumaki Naruto**, 16 tahun .

Di saat gadis cantik berambut pirang itu akan menyerahkan coklat valentine kepada kekasihnya, **Akasuna Sasori**, cowok berambut merah itu malah memutuskannya!

Shock? Tentu saja!

Kecewa? Pasti!

Marah? Ya pastilah… tapi…

"Kejam sekali Sasori memutuskanmu saat _valentine's day_," ucap Hinata prihatin. Naruto hanya tersenyum seolah hal itu bukanlah hal yang berarti baginya.

"Memang kejam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? mungkin aku dan dia tidak berjodoh," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk paham, bisa dipastikan kini matanya menatap penuh kekaguman pada gadis bermata sapphire itu. Tanpa menyadari isi hati orang yang dikaguminya yang ternyata….

"Kupastikan kau pasti berlagak 'aku tidak apa-apa' lagi," ucap **Uchiha Sasuke**, sahabat Naruto sejak kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Mata hitam onix miliknya menatap ke tangan sang sahabat yang tengah memegang gelas yang hampir retak karena gemetar yang ditunjukkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto kali ini adalah gemetar karena amarah. "Kau berlagak memaklumi sifatnya yang ternyata menjadikanmu selingkuhan dan akhirnya memutuskanmu padahal dalam hatimu, 100% kau ingin membalas dendam kan?" Tanya pria berambut raven itu.

Kini, pecahlah gelas itu disertai wajah penuh amarah dan suram yang tercetak tebal di wajah manisnya.

"Tentu saja kan?" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Aura gelap menguar-nguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian Naruto memperlihatkan selembar kertas penuh dengan rencana balas dendamnya kepada Sasuke.

"Lihat! Bagaimana dengan rencana yang kubuat untuk membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama?" Tanya Naruto seperti orang frustasi. Sekilas cowok itu membaca catatan yang tertera di sana sambil menyesap capucinonya.

"Haha, rencana balas dendammu sungguh sangat 'anggun' _dobe_," pujinya dengan nada datar. Pujian untuk merndahkan, tentu saja, apalagi dengan diawali dua suku kata 'haha' yang diucapkan dengan wajah datar dan sinis, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau yang tadi diucapkan oleh pemuda berekspresi stoic ini bukanlah pujian!

"Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk membalas dendam padanya!" rengek Naruto sambil membaca kembali rencana balas dendamnya yang menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, rencana seperti akan menaruh lem di kursi Sasori, menghadiahinya bom atau bahkan membuangnya ke laut, merupakan ide paling konyol untuk membalas dendam karena sakit hati karena rencana-rencana Naruto itu hanya seperti sebuah keisengan yang tidak setara dengan sakit hatinya Naruto.

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke sambil kembali menikmati capucinonya. Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya kemudian dengan gaya seperti anjing kecil lucu yang ingin bermain, dia memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan kesayangan Naruto, "Suke…."

Sejenak, Sasuke membatu karena kini otaknya seperti melihat dua kuping kucing yang layu di kepala Naruto yang dihiasi oleh topi rajutan orange kesayangannya dan mata puppy eyesnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Kubilang tidak tetap tidak, _dobe_," ucap Sasuke lagi, keras kepala. "Kalau aku turun tangan, aku tidak akan main-main," lanjutnya kelam. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"_Teme_…."

"Apalagi?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapat Sasuke melainkan tangan Naruto yang terjulur ke depan. Telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tertawa dengan tampang innocent. "Aku ingin tambah ramen lagi," ujarnya. Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dan langsung menyerahkan kantong uang kepadanya.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit perut, _dobe_," nasehat Sasuke mengingat ini adalah ramen pesanan Naruto yang kesepuluh setelah Sembilan mangkuk jumbo habis tak tersisa.

"Tidak akan!" sahut Naruto kemudian beranjak ke tempat pemesanan ramen Ichiraku.

"Maaf aku ingin satu lagi ramen extra …,"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika dia melihat pelayan yang akan melayaninya.

"Lho Naruto?" tanyanya. Naruto gelagapan dan gelagapannya itu mengundang perhatian dari putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasori… kau kerja di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Iya, kemarin. Jangan-jangan kau kemari karena tahu aku kerja di sini ya?" Tanya Sasori menyelidik.

"Dasar ke-GeeRan!" sahut Naruto judes. Sasori menghela nafas berat.

"Kau, datang ke sini bersama siapa?"selidik Sasori membuat Naruto dengan refleks melirik kea rah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Naruto ketus. Namun karena Sasori memperhatikan arah lirik Naruto, Sasori mendengus.

"Padahal baru kemarin kita putus tapi kau sudah kencan dengan lelaki lain. tadinya aku merasa kasihan padamu dan ingin meminta maaf padamu. Namun melihat kau sudah berjalan dengan cowok lain membuatku tak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Kau dan aku ternyata sama kan?"

Tuit.

Satu buah empat suku langung muncul di kening Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap tajam kea rah Sasori, dalam hati dia bersumpah untuk memukulnya sekali saja, tapi, dia hanya diam.

"Hei _teme_… aku ternyata sudah kenyang, ayo kita pulang,"ucap Naruto sembari memberikan kantong uang milik Sasuke, Sasuke menerimanya.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan katanya," ucap Sasuke datar kemudian mendongak dan dia….

Membatu.

Seketika amarahnya meluap ketika melihat blue sapphire itu mengeluarkan bening-bening air mata.

"Ah… aku tidak memikirkannya sih… tapi… entah kenapa aku…," kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika tangan pucat Sasuke mengelap air matanya.

"Kau ingin balas dendam kan?"

"Eh?"

"Akan kubantu,"

"…."

"Akan kubuat si brengsek yang membuatmu menangis itu mendapatkan white day yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan! Pasti!" ucap Sasuke. Mata onix itu menatap penuh keseriusan dan amarah.

Sasori… kau membangunkan iblis yang tertidur….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto di belakang kursi yang ditempati Sasuke. Sasuke kini tengah mengetik sesuatu, sepertinya mengerjakan laporan-laporannya sebagai ketua OSIS namun sebenarnya pemuda itu tengah mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu. Sasuke tak membalas pertanyaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu hanya memberikan sebuah buku berukuran A4 dengan jilid hitam. Naruto menekukkan alisnya ketika melihat data di halaman pertama.<p>

_Name : Haruno Sakura_

_Birthdate : Sunagakure, March 28_

_Gender : female_

_Age : 16_

_Height :161 cm_

_Weight : 45,4 kg_

_Blood type : O_

Di atas data tersebut terdapat sebuah foto dengan wajah yang menurut Naruto cantik. Dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dan mata hijau emerald. Kulitnya putih dan meski jidatnya agak lebar, tapi gadis itu dengan percaya diri menampilkan kelebaran jidatnya itu, membuat Naruto kagum, karena gadis itu mau memperlihatkan kejelekannya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa memperlihatkan kepribadian buruknya hanya di depan Sasuke saja.

Di bawah data tersebut juga masih banyak data yang lain seperti cirri spesifik tentang gadis itu, sifat bahkan hal yang disukai dan di benci gadis itu.

"Gadis ini…."

"Kekasih dari mantan kekasihmu!" potong Sasuke kemudian mengambil buku hitam itu. Sasuke mengambil dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran catatan hitamnya itu. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria, pantas saja Sasori menyukai gadis ini. Orang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini lebih cantik dibandingnya yang mempunyai tiga luka di pipinya.

Oh Naruto… padahal luka itu justru membuatmu tambah manis…

"Haruno Sakura, tidak menyukai yang namanya di bohongi. Sepertinya gadis ini tipe pembela kebenaran dan membenci kejahatan. Hal apapun seperti penipuan dan segala hal mengenai itu dia akan membencinya, gadis yang cocok sebagai…."

"Tapi aku tidak membenci Haruno!" ucap Naruto memotong. Sasuke terdiam kemudian menutup buku hitam tersebut dan memukulkan dengan pelan ke arah Naruto, Naruto merampas buku hitam itu.

"Ada banyak cara untuk membalas dendam pada si brengsek itu!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Sepertinya pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tidak sudi memanggil Sasori bahkan hanya memanggil marganya saja. "Salah satunya dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu," ucap Sasuke lagi. kemudian menuju tempat printer yang tengah mencetak sesuatu dari komputernya. "Musnahkan buku itu!" perintah Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti perintah tersebut. Gadis itu menghampiri tempat penghancuran kertas dan memasukan kertas tersebut.

"Hati-hati rambutmu," ucap Sasuke lagi kemudian menggenggam rambut panjang Naruto agar tidak ada rambut yang masuk ke tempat penghancuran kertas tersebut.

Deg!

Entah kenapa wajah Naruto memerah.

"Hm… Kau dekat dengan Hinata bukan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. "Ceritakan padanya kalau kau dijadikan selingkuh oleh Sasori,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia punya kekasih bernama Sai yang juga bersekolah di Sunagakure High School." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil tetap membaca lembaran yang ada di tangannya kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya di rambut pirang Naruto dan membetulkan letak kacamata baca yang melorot sedikit. "Dan katakana pada Hinata kalau hal ini rahasia!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Un –"

"Jangan banyak Tanya!" potong Sasuke cepat. " Yang jelas tindakan ini akan membuat Si brengsek yang telah membuatmu menangis itu mengalami white day yang tidak akan dilupakannya," ucap Sasuke lagi, kentara jelas ada bayangan hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto<em>-chan<em>,Kau kenapa melamun?" Tanya lembut Hinata, sahabat Naruto. Naruto memandang Hinata tanpa minat kemudian mendesah menatap langit biru. "Ka-kau masih sedih karena diputuskan Sasori?" Tanya Hinata lagi. padahal seminggu sudah berlalu tapi Naruto masih seperti ini, masih menyedihkan seperti ini. Naruto hanya diam. Dalam hati dirinya masih bingung dan ragu dengan perintah Sasuke, apalagi ketika gadis itu melihat hawa-hawa hitam yang mengerikan dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Naruto_-chan_?" Tanya Hinata lagi, membuat Naruto yang tadi berpangku tangan sembari melamun langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ah, maaf Hinata_-chan_, aku sedang melamun tadi…" ucap Naruto dengan tawa hambar.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku bukan?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto memandang Hinata ragu. Dia ingin

"Ceritakan padanya kalau kau dijadikan selingkuh oleh Sasori,"

"Dia punya kekasih bernama Sai yang juga bersekolah di Sunagakure High School."

Lantas kenapa kalau Hinata mempunyai kekasih di Sunagakure? Ah.. peduli amat dengan Sasori, ayolah naruot, kau ingin membalas dendam karena lelaki berambut merah menyebalkan itu mencampakkanmu kan? inner Naruto terbakar. Baiklah, akan kujalankan rencana si _teme_! Batin Naruto Lagi.

"Sebenarnya Hinata_-chan_… aku baru tahu satu hal mengenai Sasori-kun," ucap Naruto dibuat sesesih mungkin. Baiklah, Naruto pintar berakting. Buktinya Hinata langsung memasang telinga dan bersiap menjadi teman curhat yang baik. Dan ketika Naruto menceritakan bahwa Sasori menjadikannya selingkuhan dengan efek air mata buaya yang dibuat-buat tentu saja membuat Hinata langsung terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Gadis manis yang teramat polos sehingga tak mengetahui mana air mata buaya dan mana air mata beneran itu langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto.

"Sa-Sasori-kun jahat sekali," ucap Hinata sebal. Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja dia merasa marah mendengar hal itu dan bersumpah dalam hati akan memberi pelajaran kepada Sasori.

Oh Naruto, betapa kau merupakan gadis yang berdosa karena telah mengotori hati Hinata yang bersih.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Hinata<em>-chan<em>?" Tanya seseorang membuat Hinata kembali ke alamnya. Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis manis yang super pemalu itu langsung grogi berat dengan efek wajah merah seperti kepiting, kekasihnya, Sai menyukai wajah merah Hinata-nya itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat dari tadi Hinata murung terus. Hinata menggeleng pelan, namun wajahnya mendadak lesu.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong kepadaku,Hinata_-chan_," bujuk Sai lagi. Hinata menatap kekasihnya sembari menimang-nimang. Rasanya dia ingin menceritakan tentang Naruto_-chan_nya yang bagi Hinata merupakan sahabat terbaiknya. Rasanya sedih ketika melihat sahabatmu yang biasanya tertawa ceria, bersikap tegar dan selalu berfikir positif itu menangis tersedu-sedu karena seorang cowok bernama Sasori yang Hinata tahu satu sekolah dengan Sai, kekasihnya.

Ng?

Satu sekolah?

"A-ano Sai-kun…" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan sembari memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. "Ka-kau satu sekolah dengan Akasuna Sasori_-san_ bukan?" Tanya Hinata lagi. sai menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. ini pertama kalinya gadisnya menanyakan cowok lain kepadanya.

Apakah Hinata tertarik pada cowok Bernama Akasuna Sasori itu?

Sai langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya itu karena Sai cukup percaya diri bahwa Hinata yang manis itu tidak akan tertarik pada cowok lain selain dirinya. Ya… Sai yakin itu, namun tetap saja…

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Akasuna Sasori itu?" Tanya Sai dengan senyuman palsunya dan aura yang menguar-nguar di belakangnya, pertanda bahwa dirinya cemburu.

Hinata gugup berat.

"I..Itu dia cowok yang menelantarkan Naruto_-chan_," ucap Hinata lagi, pernyataan itu membuat api kecemburuan di dalam Sai mereda.

"Lalu masalahnya?" tanyanya bingung. Hinata terdiam gugup.

"Sebenarnya…."

"_Kau harus berjanji ini rahasia _Hinata_-chan, aku tak mau _Sasori_ mendapatkan masalah dengan pacarnya itu," ucap _Naruto_ dengan tangis palsunya. _Hinata_ terkejut, Ya Tuhan… _Naruto_ sebaik ini, pikirnya._

"_Ta-tapi kan Naru-chan, _Sasori_-san sudah sejahat itu padanya tapi kau masih melindunginya?" Tanya _Hinata_ penuh amarah. Menganggap bahwa _Naruto_ terlalu baik dan betapa kejamnya _Sasori_._

"_Kumohon, rahasiakan ini, ya?" ucap _Naruto_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang tak bisa di tolak._

"Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Sai lagi membuat Hinata kembali berada di dunianya lagi. Aduh… Hinata dilemma berat, dia ingin menceritakan permasalahan Naru_-chan_nya itu kepada kekasihnya, tapi dia ingat janjinya kepada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi…

"Ta-tapi kau janji mau merahasiakannya kan?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Meski bingung namun Sai mengangguk saja.

Mungkin kalau Kepada Sai-kun tak apa-apa. Batinnya kemudian dia menceritakan permasalahan Naruto itu kepada kekasih hatinya, Sai hanya manggut-manggut, ini sih bukan urusannya, tapi karena orang bernama Sasori secara tak langsung membuat hati Hinata sedih dan menyita pikiran Hinata,

Mau tak mau Pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu, penasaran pada orang bernama Sasori itu.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau kenal pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori?" Tanya Sai kepada beberapa teman di klub sepak bolanya, sukses menyita perhatian teman-temannya.<p>

"Aku tahu! Sasori itu kekasih si jidat lebar yang bersekolah di Konohagakuen itu bukan?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sai hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik kepadanya," ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Ya.. daripada disebut tertarik sih… lebih kepada…." Kata-kata Sai berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu sedih menceritakan mengenai bagaimana Sasori mencampakkan Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Lebih kepada apa?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino dengan menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya dia tipe perempuan cepat penasaran.

"Dengar-dengar sih yang namanya Akasuna Sasori itu pemuda yang mencampakkan selingkuhannya di Konohagakuen juga…," ucap Sai dengan santai. Meski dia bilang akan merahasiakan ini dari Hinata tapi meningat bagaimana sedihnya Hinata malah membuat Sai menceritakan Rahasia itu kepada teman-teman di klubnya.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin Sasori bisa selingkuh dari si jidat lebar itu, malah pemuda itu mencampakkan selingkuhannya? Aku tak percaya!" ucap Ino. Sai hanya menggedikan bahu tak peduli kemudian mengulum senyuman palsu nan mengintimidasi.

"Aku kan hanya dengar-dengar dari seseorang,"

Dan seketika ketidak percayaan Ino menghilang….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>March, 14, white day, 08.30….<p>

Bagaimana rasanya ketika rahasia kecilmu yang hanya diketahui oleh sahabat terdekatmu menjadi rahasia umum yang diketahui hamper seluruh sekolah?

Rasanya Naruto tak percaya ketika melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya tepat di White day di gerbang sekolahnya.

Sasori terkapar karena pukulan maha dahsyat dari sang kekasih, mengundang beberapa pasang mata menonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskannya, aku…."

"Kau… beraninya kau selingkuh di belakangku! Kau juga berani mencampakkan seorang gadis saat berhubungan denganku?" ucap Sakura lagi, keras dengan air mata yang mencuat keluar.

"Sakura, aku,"

BUGH!

Sasori kembali terkapar ketika sakura kembali memukulnya, mungkinkah hidung Sasori patah karena pukulan itu?

"Kita putus! Dasar Sasori bodoh!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sakura melesat lari meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah termangu di tempat. Meremas sebuah bingkisan….

"Pembalasan yang tepat untuk seseorang yang mencampakkan orang lain tentu saja dicampakkan dengan orang yang dicintainya bukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah kapan berada di sebelah Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke kosong, melihat itu Sasuke hanya melengos meninggalkan Naruto bersama para penonton yang tadi menonton pertengkaran Sasori dan Sakura….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Suara jendela terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut raven berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam yang melongokkan wajahnya ke bawah. Ke tempat seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk lututnya.<p>

"Masuklah ke dalam _dobe_, di luar dingin!" perintah pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"…."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah karena kata-katanya tak ditanggapi.

"Kau menyesal?" tanyanya datar. Kedua tengannya di tempelkan ke kusen jendela. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tak akan main-main, _dobe_!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada datar terkesan dingin.

"Kau keterlaluan _teme_!" ucap Naruto tak terima. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak keterlaluan, lagipula itu pembalasan dendam yang bagus untuknya. Hukum karma, kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke lagi. Naruto merengut. Dia tak percaya bahwa rencana Sasuke sesadis ini. Sasuke memanfaatkan mulut orang-orang untuk menghancurkan Sasori. Naruto akui bahwa Sasuke tergolong licik untuk masalah ini.

"hh… Jadi kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran dan lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Naruto. "Hn… terserah!" ucap Sasuke hendak menutup jendela ruang OSISnya tapi gagal karena Naruto langsung melompat masuk sembari memeluk lehernya, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari jendela.

"Naru…"

"Ssstt… ada Sasori," ucap Naruto lagi. kemudian gadis itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi menaikkan tubuhnya ke dekat jendela karena ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasori di depan tempat pembakaran sampah. "Apa yang dilakukan olehnya di sana?" Tanya Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja membakar sampah!"

Dan tepat ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu, Naruto melihat Sasori melemparkan sesuatu kemudian berlari masuk. Naruto yang melihat barang yang dilempar Sasori langsung melompati jendela ruang OSIS dan segera berlari ke tempat pembakaran sampah. Tak memperdulikan teriakan penuh umpatan dari Sasuke yang juga mengejarnya.

Naruto membuka tutup tempat pembakaran sampah kemudian hendak memasukkan tangannya mengambil barang yang tadi di buang Sasori sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Di dalam sana penuh api!" bentak Sasuke murka.

"Tapi di dalam sana ada barang Sasori!" ucap Naruto tak kalah keras. Sasuke hanya mendesih kesal kemudian mengambil barang yang ternyata sebuah kantong plastic terbuat dari kertas tanpa memperdulikan jilatan api yang mengenai lengannya, kemudian melempar barang tersebut ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap bingkisan itu kemudian membukanya.

Dalam kantong kertas itu, ada sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus dengan kado berwarna merah muda dan sebuah kartu ucapan. Naruto mengambil kartu ucapan itu kemudian membacanya.

_Happy white day and Happy birthday, Sakura_

_I do love you, forever_

_Sasori_

Naruto membatu melihat itu kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Si bodoh itu! pantas saja aku bingung kenapa dia mau bekerja sampingan di warung ramen, ternyata untuk membeli hadiah buat kekasihnya ya, so sweet…!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. "Hah… dasar bodoh! Kenapa tak memberikannya sih? Malah membuangnya hanya karena di putuskan begitu saja, beruntunglah aku putus dengannya," ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada riang. Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto tajam.

"Meski kau membelakangiku kau tak akan bisa menipuku, _dobe_! Ingat berapa lama aku mengenalmu," ucap Sasuke bosan sembari membalikkan tubuh Naruto. wajah gadis itu menangis, meski kata-kata yang tadi itu diucapkannya dengan nada riang, tapi mata dan hatinya menangis, dia merasa bersalah karena membalas dendam dengan cara begini.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, bodoh! Akulah yang membuat Si brengsek Sasori seperti itu," ucap Sasuke datar. Membuat mata biru langit itu memandang mata kelam Sasuke. "Lihat? Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau kau ingin balas dendam kepadanya, bukan? Sekarang lakukan apa yang kau mau, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto terpana.

Satu hal yang tak disadarinya selama sebulan ini. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan akan membantunya membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya kepada Sasori, pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak pernah tersenyum lagi.

Ya… bukan berarti Sasuke tukang senyum, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu bisa tersenyum amat simpul jika kepada Naruto. Naruto terdiam, perasaan bersalahnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Sasuke tak menyalahkan dirinya, Sasuke tak menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat pemuda itu melakukan hal yang buruk. Sasuke begitu….

Naruto menghapus air matanya, air mata terakhirnya untuk sang mantan.

Sekarang gilirannya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><em>To : Baka Sasori!<em>

_Subject : temui aku_

_Temui aku di atap sekolah atau aku akan mengirimkan sesuatu yang membeberkan hal memalukan kepada orang-orang, Sasori **sayang!**_

* * *

><p>Dan Naruto hanya butuh lima menit menunggu Sasori yang dengan cepat menemuinya di atap sekolah.<p>

"Cepat sekali… kau rindu padaku ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya manja amat memuakkan.

"Jangan berbasa-basi apa maumu dengan menyuruhku datang kemari?" Tanya Sasori dengan dingin. Naruto hanya diam memandang dingin mantan kekasihnya yang hidungnya di plester akibat pukulan 'sayang' tadi pagi.

"Aku inginkan dua hal darimu!" ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sasori dan menatap mata merah itu. Sasori memandang Naruto tajam.

"Pertama…."

BUGH!

Naruto memukul perut Sasori dengan keras, membuat mata Sasori terbelalak tak percaya karena kekuatan pukul Naruto setara dengan kekuatan pukul sakura.

"INI BALASAN KARENA KAU TELAH MENCAMPAKKANKU SAAT VALENTINE DAYS!"

"GYAAAA!"

Bagh… bugh… bugh.. plak… Bugh!

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

Sasori dan Naruto terengah-engah. Naruto yang terengah-engah karena telah melampiaskan hawa nafsunya memukul Sasori sampai puas dan Sasori yang terengah-engah karena menerima pukulan dan bertahan dari amukan mantan selingkuhannya itu.

"Kedua…" Naruto semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Sasori yang terduduk di lantai kemudian melemparkan bingkisan yang dibuang Sasori tadi dengan kantong kertas yang baru, karena kantong kertas yang lama sudah sedikit terbakar.

"Berikan kepadanya, kau sangat mencintainya bukan?" Tanya Naruto diiringi senyuman tulus…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Senja terlihat indah bagi Naruto hari ini. Buktiya gadis itu memandang langit dengan penuh pintu atap terbuka, Sasuke ada di sana dengan nada cool kesukaannya, mungkin.<p>

"Kau ada di sini?" tanyanya seolah-olah kaget yang amat dipaksakan.

Sasuke jelas tak pintar beracting.

"Aku tau kalau kau menguping, _teme_!" ucap Naruto kmengerucutkan bibir. Sasuke terdiam kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Puas?" Tanya pemuda itu , Naruto mengangguk. "Kupikir kau akan memukul si brengsek itu lebih dari sepuluh menit," gumam Sasuke, Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Aku sih tak akan sekejam itu pada orang yang tidak lagi kusukai," ucap Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya namun Naruto hanya tersenyum jail.

"Arigatou, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lagi kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Itu tidak gratis, _dobe_," ucap Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku minta bayaran," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian mengerikan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut kemudian.

Cup…

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Sasuke mengecupnya kemudian lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya, membuat Naruto mendesah dan berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dobe_,dan akan kupastikan kalau kau akan menjadi milikku!" ucap Sasuke lagi di sela-sela ciumannya, muka Naruto memerah. Sangat merah padam membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan….

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan itu membuat kita menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Naruto bukan?

* * *

><p>…<p>

FIN

…


End file.
